This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To maintain and develop a specialized resource for studies related to aging. Allocation of Resource Access The WNPRC has approximately 115 rhesus monkeys over 20 years of age. Support is provided in part by the National Institute of Aging to maintain these animals for studies relating to normal aging. During FY2008-2009, approximately 15 investigators used these animals in studies related to neuroendocrinology, calorie restriction, glucose metabolism, ovarian dysfunction, bone mineral density, osteoarthritis, immunology, stem cells, and reproduction. No request has been denied. Dissemination Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer reviewed journals and scientific meeting attendance. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased communication between the various service and resource units. Progress During the current reporting year, approximately 15 investigators have utilized animals from the aging colony. We continue to monitor the health and well-being of all animals in the colony and evaluate aging individuals from the general colony to evaluate their appropriateness for inclusion in the aging colony. Highlights The animals in Aged Rhesus Monkey Resource continue to receive excellent medical attention. Within the population, there are currently three very old (greater than 30 years) individuals. Challenges The major challenge associated with this resource is maintaining a healthy colony of an appropriate size to meet scientific need. Concerns None Training Training is available on established protocols for food intake measurement, body composition assessment, physical activity monitoring, cognitive and motor skills assessment, and metabolic assessments. Training in all of these areas was carried out during the past year. Publications note: Aging Resource support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources.